


Cause of Top Gun

by rileynoah



Series: Overwhelming [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileynoah/pseuds/rileynoah
Summary: A series of snapshots based on Overwhelming by Jon Bellion.Alex & Maggie take down an alien with cute nicknames.&Alex has no tolerance for drunk men hitting on her in front of her girlfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a series of small works based on Overwhelming by Jon Bellion. Give it a listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ozEI3dEV95w)
> 
> Thanks to [@404artnotfound](http://404artnotfound.tumblr.com/) for being an awesome beta.

_Yeah, she call me Goose, I call her Maverick cause of Top Gun_

 

“Breach”  
The order whispered sternly over her earpiece kicks her into gear, listening for the bang of a door being forced open before she steps forward, following the officer in front of her closely. The yelling begins immediately and Alex pushes forward, weaving through the crowd of black tactical gear to see where their suspect was. The blue skinned alien they had been looking for was hunched behind a few barrels with flammable warnings plastered on every side.

“Hold your fire!” She yells forcefully, effectively silencing all of the operatives with their guns pointed at the alien. She scans the warehouse until she locks eyes with Maggie. The woman is on the opposite side of the building, but a shake of her head towards Alex confirms that the NCPD squad doesn’t have a shot either. 

“You don’t have to do this!” She calls to the alien, still hunched over and furiously working on something at his knees. She takes one hand from her gun to signal for the rest of the operatives to drop their weapons and indicates for Maggie to do the same. They exchange a brief nod before they begin to circle the outer edges of the warehouse floor, trying to get a feel for the layout. She watches Maggie in her peripheral vision, keeping up with her pace as they scout for a shot. 

“Yes I do!” The response is delayed and his accent is thick. Alex falters, halting her fluid movements to focus back on the mess of barrels 30 feet in front of her. She indicates for Maggie to continue, focusing back on the pressing situation. The alien peaks his head over the lip of the barrel, bringing his right arm into the air, holding onto what looks like some sort of explosive.

“Don’t come any closer!” His voice is shaking with fear, and it’s clear that he has never been stuck in a predicament like this one before. The gears in her mind churn as Alex determines how to use this to their advantage.

“Vixon…” She uses his name, attempting to sound gentler. “It doesn’t have to end like this! Let us help you,’ The alien seems to hesitate, keeping his arm in the air but making no move to throw the canister. During the short silence, Alex catches Maggie wave a hand at her to communicate that she had a clear line of sight on the alien. Alex thanks her with a nod and lowers her handgun, but kept it out of her holster. She holds her hand up, palm facing towards Maggie to tell her to wait there.

She paces forward, taking it as slowly as she can and evaluating everything she can see of Vixon. He remains where he is, clearly unsure of himself as he watches the auburn haired agent step closer and closer. In the last ten feet, her eyes are cast downward to view the alien, as he was still crouched low to the ground, and she doesn’t see a specific and reckless NCPD detective waltz up behind him. Maggie knocks the device from his hand, and Alex jumps forward to catch it before it clangs to the ground. By the time she composes herself, explosive in her left hand and gun raised in her right, Maggie has the alien lying face down on the ground with a pair of cuffs around his wrists.

“Maggie!” Alex hissed as the shorter woman hauled the perp to his feet, handing him off to a pair of junior officers to escort him to the DEO transport van.

“Yes?” Maggie mimics Alex’s tone with raised eyebrows.

“Tone it down a bit, Maverick.” Alex’s tone is a little calmer now. Her initial reaction to Maggie being in a dangerous situation had her in panic mode. Realising she was safe and the alien was gone, she gulped down her raging butterflies and looked sternly at her girlfriend.

Maggie stares at her incredulously, with a smile threatening at the corners of her lips. 

“What?” Alex snorts.

Maggie can’t help the big yelp of laughter that slips from her chest. 5 seconds turn into 30 with Alex staring down at her laughing girlfriend.

“You know that makes you Goose, right?” Maggie chuckles loudly.

“It does NOT!”

~~~

_But people come around and try some stupid shit and start one  
She give you the people's fuckin' elbow like The Rock, son_

 

The 8 ball clatters into the corner pocket and Alex, straightening up from her position, raises her arms in victory.

“What is that now, Sawyer. Something like 80 bucks?” She teases mercilessly. Maggie narrows her eyes at her girlfriend and huffs.

“I don’t have any more money!” She pouts. Alex circles the table to wrap her in a light embrace, ditching her pool cue on her way.

“Well…” Alex pretends to be deep in thought, squinting her eyes as she looks down at the girl in her arms. “I guess that you are going to have to repay me some other way.”

Her suggestive tone earns her a shudder and Maggie grins, muttering a quiet I think I can deal with that under her breath before pulling Alex in for a kiss and God. Alex could really get used to this. She’s allowed to kiss Maggie whenever she wants. She’s allowed to touch her skin and hold her close. Sighing heavily, Maggie breaks the kiss and leans her forehead against Alex’s collarbone.

“Want to get out of here?” She sighs against the taller woman’s chest. Alex can feel her heart swell at the idea, but she also can’t help but banter back.

“I’d actually rather play again…” She joked. “Earn myself a few more favours.” With a devilish grin, Maggie snags their jackets from the chairs they hung from and just about drags Alex towards the door.

They can’t be more than five feet from the exit when someone stops them. 

“Leaving so soon?” 

Alex can immediately tell the man is intoxicated. His words slur together and his eyelids droop heavily. 6 feet tall with sandy blond hair falling just below his ears. He wasn’t unattractive, but he made up for that in being extremely creepy and extremely drunk.

Maggie mutters some form of agreement under her breath, attempting to sidestep where the man is swaying against his table, but she can only just get her hand on the door when she’s tugged backward. Maggie‘s hand is still intertwined with Alex’s, but the man has his hand clamped on the agent’s other arm.

“Come on!” He drones loudly, grinning at the pair of them and trying to sidle up to Alex. “Let’s dance, baby.” It’s when the man steps into Alex, pressing his hips forward in an attempt to grind against her ass the the agent snaps. She drops Maggie’s hand and in the blink of an eye has the guy trapped in a headlock. Another blink and Alex has kicked his feet out from under him and deposited him on the floor.

Alex looks like she might even spit on him, but she simply steps over him and joins Maggie by the door, taking her hand again.

“Alright, let’s go!” Alex sighs like she hadn’t just decked a guy who likely had 100 pounds on her. Maggie can barely contain her awe, staring up at her girlfriend.

“I love you.” Maggie mutters involuntarily and Alex just laughs, taking the lead, pulling a star struck Maggie through the door and out towards where her bike is parked. 

“Then let’s go, so you can show me how much.”


End file.
